sunshine_islands_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Bus route 475
Inter-zone route 475 is operated by City Scape Bus and Horizon Group, travelling between Senpai Shopping Center and Northern Island (Rocky Road), Via North Leafy Garden, East Door, Rainbow Estate, Mo Estate, Leafy Hospital, Leafy University, Zone 7 Interchange, Southern Central, Eastmallow, Sunshine University and North Island Estate. History * On 8 August 2018, 475 started its service. At that time the route ran between Senpai Shopping Center and North Island Estate in circular mode. * On 21 November 2018, Senpai Road bridge was opened, northbound trips now travel via the bridge instead of Senpai Road, stop location was also changed. * On 28 November 2018, 475 was extended from North Island Estate to Rocky Road, and no longer operated in circular mode. Also, at the same day, two special departures were added, and the service time was extended to 24 hours. * On 21 December 2018, Estate Road finished rebuilt, all bus stops on that road relocated. * On 22 September 2019, upon the opening of the new Rainbow Estate area, two new bus stops have been set up there en route for both directions. The starting point of the special departure from Mo Estate to Rocky Road has changed to East Door Ferry Pier. * On 13 December 2019, North Island Garden South Tower Stop (both directions) renamed as North Island Estate Shopping Centre, Stop location also changed * On 18 January 2020, Leafy Road (Southern section) finished rebuilt, route is slightly modified, and Goodview Garden and Sindy Park stop cancelled. Timetable Special Departure: Fare Full Fare : $12.8 Sectional Fare: * From Southern One onwards to Northern Island (Rocky Road) : $5.2 * From Zone 7 Interchange onwards to Senpai Shopping Center : $5.2 Stops Special arrangements during typhoon (Unauthorized and illegal) * This route still provided special service (named as Route Y475) during a typhoon on 31 July 2019 when typhoon signal 8 or above was hoisted and when conditions permit. Both HZSI and CSB operated this special service, but the route of the two companies were totally different due to the safety policy of staff was different from another company. The routing of CSB was the same as the normal routing except it operated in a circular basis, terminating at Senpai Shopping Center. While the routing of HZSI is yet to be confirmed. ** For the bus stop locations, refer to Special traffic arrangements at typhoon -- Route Y475. * Bus service will be suspended when weather conditions threaten the safety of the buses, or the roads are blocked. Y475 is an unauthorized and a dangerous route as there are big winds on Leafy Road and Senpai Road, CSB and HZSI have received a warning each for operating it afterwards. * Since this is an illegal route, passengers may need to bear the consequences for riding this route themselves. For example, they may not get insurance compensation when the bus is involved in a traffic accident. Usage Status This route travels via high density resident area in East Leafy Island, resulting in many passengers in East Door, Rainbow Estate, Mo Estate using this route to go to Zone 7 Interchange or Senpai. However the number of passengers in Northern Island and Central is far lower than that in Zone 7. Moreover,as the route is too meandering at Zone 7, not many people will take this route from Senpai to Central or North Island. As a result, the passenger flow concentrates at part of the route in Zone 7. Because of the fact that most passengers use this route within Zone 7, the bus operators therefore set up special departures that are more frequent than the normal departures, which only serves part of the route, to respond to the passenger trend of this line. Photos bandicam 2019-06-20 18-51-55-933.jpg|Horizon Group Volvo B5TL (VBWS20/VP4612) on this route and going to Northern Island.] VC6030 475.png|A CSB Volvo B8TL on this route SI HZSI VA3251 VP2018 475.png|Two Route 475 HZSI Volvo B5TLs are stopping at Senpai Shopping Centre Terminus SI HZSI VA3251 475.png|Route 475 terminates at Rocky Road RobloxScreenShot20191226 185905470.png RobloxScreenShot20200206_121445752.png|An admin driving the Horizon Group Dart ready to serve 475. Link * Category:CSB bus routes Category:HZSI Bus Routes Category:24 Hour Routes Category:Inter-zone routes Category:Zone 4 Bus Routes Category:Zone 7 Bus Routes